Never Again
by Call.Me.T
Summary: Brittany isn't as dumb as she seems. She just has a lot to hide. What happens when she snaps? Brittana. Mention of Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me while listening to my iPod, trying to pick a song for another fic I'm working on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only borrow for my own entertainment. **

**The song I borrowed is Never Again by Nickelback.  
**

**Review and let me know how bad this really is. =]**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Brittany stopped talking. Everyone was starting to worry now, especially Santana, who has been worried since day one. Brittany had always come and talk to her, about everything. Or so she thought. Quinn started to notice the distress in the Latina's eyes, about a week ago. Ever since she can remember, Santana put on a bitchy front, only herself and the other blonde Cheerio had ever seen the softer side to the brunette. Quinn had talked to her girlfriend, Rachel Berry, about her concerns, on a fairly regular basis. Rachel for her part was more worried then she let on, she had seen the blonde Cheerio in the bathroom the morning she stopped speaking, applying concealer to her shoulder and forearm. Now, the diva will admit, she isn't all that familiar with makeup, but she is pretty sure that it's supposed to go on your face. Puck, Finn, Matt, and Mike had all been convinced that it was just one of those things the blonde did that no one understood, because come on now, even Finn knew what a ballad was. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie, they just assumed that the Cheerio and the Latina had broken up, again. Mr. Shuester has been actively trying to persuade Brittany to go to see Emma and talk, or just talk period.

This week the club members had been given an assignment; to find a song that they felt they could relate with at this moment in time in their lives. Today, being Friday, it was performance day, and if he was being honest with himself, Will didn't expect Brittany to do it. She didn't participate last week, and she still wasn't talking, so why would she sing? After the eleven members finished their numbers, and a round of congratulations given, he went to give his end-of-the-week speech, when Brittany stood up.

"Oh, Brittany, did you have something to share?" He asked dumbfounded-ly. She only nodded and walked down the stage to Finn, who was sitting at the drums, wordlessly she handed him a piece of sheet music that looked hand written. Walking over towards Puck she grabbed the Bass from the floor, handing him the instrument and another piece of sheet music. After about 30 seconds, she sighed and grabbed the guitar case she had brought in with her that day. While she was setting up her white Fender with pink flames on the body, Mr. Shue had glanced at the sheet music she had handed the boys.

"Brittany, did you write this?" He asked confused, she nodded.

Santana was astonished, she thought she knew this girl like the back of her hand. But she didn't know that the girl, wrote music, or played the guitar. She was about to find out Brittany could rock like hell too.

Brittany nodded at the boys and they both started playing, as directed by the music they were given. They two boys played for 15 seconds before the blonde joined them in playing, and everyone's jaws fell open. She was good, no scratch that, amazing. Another ten seconds passed and the first set of words came out of the Cheerio's mouth, and they were filled with so much hate.

_He's drunk again  
It's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands_

_She's just a woman  
Never again_

The thoughts that pulled to Brittany's mind just fueled her anger.

_**She walked in from Cheerio's practice, and saw him, in the living room beer bottles littering the floor by his feet, one nursed in his hands, as he stared at the television, watching some show she didn't care to know about. She greeted him, knowing if she didn't he would get mad. He grunted back a reply, as she hurried down the hall to her bedroom. The only place she felt safe. She heard her mother come home and waited for the screaming to start.**_

_I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me  
Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands_

_**The blonde ran out of her room when she heard her mother scream in what sounded like pain, when her mother saw her she told her calmly "Go back to your room Brittany, Please." The blonde could only walk backwards to her open door, watching the tears fall from her mother's eyes.**_

_She's just a woman  
But never again  
Been there before  
But not like this  
Seen it before  
But not like this  
Never before  
Have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

_**She couldn't remember when it wasn't like this, her mom crying, her father drunk, yelling and screaming hurtful things. But she did remember it was never like this, she had never been afraid to come home. She had never been afraid of leaving her room. He used to stop screaming when she would leave her room. **_

_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you  
She wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can_

_**Two weeks ago, she was in the hospital with her mother and father, he had hit her mother, hard. She was bleeding, bad, and her face was swollen to the point where she couldn't open her eye. She told the nurse that she had slipped on the stairs and hit her face on the banister. 'We don't have stairs.' Brittany thought trying to tell the nurse without speaking to her. No one could ever know, he would surely kill them both if they found out. The nurse didn't look convinced, but nodded and wrote something down on the chart in her hands. **_

_Never again  
Seen it before  
But not like this  
Been there before  
But not like this  
Never before  
Have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again  
Never again_

After that day, Brittany didn't speak, to anyone. A simple nod here and there, but she never opened her mouth. She was too afraid if she did, she would tell someone. She knew Santana was worried about her, but she couldn't tell her, and she refused to lie to her anymore then she was already. So she ignored her, the best she could.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard, don't hit a lady  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

Keeping her eyes trained on the wall behind everyone while she snag so she wouldn't see their faces. She knew she was telling everyone with this song, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It was going to end tonight. She was going to make sure of it. She really did want to kick her father's ass, and she made sure to stress that line in the song. She stopped singing, but her and the boys kept playing, she needed a break after that verse, or she was going to explode with anger, and she wouldn't do that, not yet. That's what that house she lived in was for.

_He's drunk again it's time to fight  
Same old shit just on a different night_  
_She grabs the gun  
She's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out  
How fucking tough _  
_Is this man_

She knew Mr. Shue wouldn't care she was cursing. He was happy she was singing. Well she was screaming really, but she was speaking out none the less. She couldn't help but add that verse in the song, just taunting them with the plan in her head, to get all this to stop.

_Pulls the trigger fast as she can  
Never again  
Seen it before  
But not like this  
Been there before  
But not like this  
Never before  
Have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman_

_Never again  
Seen it before  
But not like this  
Been there before  
But not like this  
Never before  
Have I ever seen it this bad_

_She's just a woman  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again_

She finishes the song and doesn't wait for anyone to say anything, she walks out, leaving her $450 Fender guitar behind. She wasn't going to need it, not anymore.

"Wow, I didn't know she could be so angry." Kurt finally manages to say. Santana heard the words but she was too busy trying to find out what Brittany was trying to say in the song. Surely it couldn't have been that her father was beating on her, or her mother. She had been to the girl's house. But she thought harder, and she realized something she never even thought about until just then. Her parents where never home when her and Quinn would stay over for sleepovers.

"Oh Fuck." She all but screamed, jumping out of her chair grabbing Quinn's arm dragging her out of the room, with Rachel in tow. Quinn looked concerned, still in shock from seeing Britt's performance. Rachel was already on the phone calling her Daddy. He was working from home that day and Brittany lived down the street from her. She yelled at him to go to the blonde's house quickly and make sure that she isn't allowed in. She had figured out what Brittany was telling them as soon as she finished the song, she just didn't want to believe it.

She was still on the phone with her daddy when the three girls pulled out of the parking lot, and all of a sudden there was a loud BANG in her ear and she yelled at Santana

"HURRY THE FUCK UP SAN! GO!"

Her dad said he needed to call the police, and hung up without saying anything else. Quinn was panicking trying to figure out what she was going to do. How she was going to fix this. Santana was trying to calm herself, and figure out how Brittany managed to keep it all a secret this whole time. Rachel, well Rachel was blaming herself for not saying something sooner.

Screeching to a stop in front of the blonde Cheerio's house, there were already two cops at the house, and Brittany was being escorted out by one, in cuffs, and one was talking to Rachel's dad.

Santana ran up to Brittany and pulled her into a hug. When the Latina pulled away, she was scared by the look on the taller girl's face, she almost looked, proud.

"He can't hurt her anymore. I did it San. He's never going to do it again. Never again." That was all she was allowed to say before the skinny cop nudged her into the car.

**So, how bad was it?**

**Let me know. **

**-T  
**


	2. Not An Update

This is not an update...

Well, not really. My sister, the author of these stories, was in a car accident a little over a year ago, and unfortunately she is still in a coma. She

We just recently got into her email account, because she's a damn crypt-o-freak, and I saw that a lot of you had commented on her stories asking her to update, and I thought it'd be rude of me not to at least inform you all that she will probably not be updating these any time soon.

But because I can see that you all enjoy all of her work, and really want to see these finished, I will try to see if I can find any of the following chapters on her laptop.

No promises, and if anyone wants to take a shot at finishing these off, if I can't find anything on her computer, PM this account, and we can discuss you taking over one or more of her stories.

I apologize for this not being what you are expecting, but thought it rude of me not to at least tell you all that she can not update for you.

:Zander:


End file.
